Quand les sentiments entrent en scène!
by bakabakachi
Summary: Nous voila avec un Sasuke maladroit et un naruto diférent de d'habitude voila jespère que cette histoire vous plaira couple: SasuNaru
1. Prise de conscience!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils apartiennent a leur Auteur à qui je dit un grand **BRAVO**!

Résumer: Sasuke vient de quitter le village de Konoha puis par regret? il décide de fausser compagnie aux jeunes gens d'OTO! Pourquoi? Ah ça...

Couple: SasuNaru!

Note: Voila ma deuxième fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra car comme je viens de débuter je ne suis pas encore sûr de moi donc soyez indulgent(e)s

Pour la première je corrigerai les fautes promis!

Quand les sentiments entres en scène!

Chapitre 1: Prise de conscience

Voila, j'ai décidé de devenir fort, plus fort que toi.

Meme si je ne peux suporter le fait d'etre loin de toi juste une seconde je doit le faire pour ton bien car toi aussi tu doit progresser et puis sa sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Tu sais, Sakura vient de me dire qu'elle m'aimée; je le savais je pensais que s'était juste un amour de gamine mais elle ma prouvée le contraire.

Je ne sait plus quoi faire, je veut tuer cet homme qui ma tout prit et lui prouver que, meme sans être emplie de haine on peut etre trés fort!

Tu es fort, tu es l'homme pour qui j'éprouve le profond respect, pour qui je donnerai ma vie si il le faut!

Tu es mon frère de coeur, mon meilleur ami... Tu es celui pour qui mon coeur bat mais tu ne dois pas ressentire les chose de cette façon.

Ton aire stupide fait partit de ton charme et puis tu à connus la souffrance d'etre seul, tu es comme moi que dis-je tu vaut bien mieux que moi!

Voila aujourd'hui je te dis adieu; ou non simplement au revoir car on se reverra je te le jure!

...: Il est l'heure.

Je me retournis puis vis le quartet d'OTO qui simpacienté.

J'arrive!

Je regardis une dèrnière fois en direction de Konoha puis m'éclipsa avec les quatre autres.

**xXx**

Pour devenir fort tu dois "mourir"!

Rassure toi tu ne mourras pas vraiment on va juste forcer ton sceau à passer au niveau superieur.

Je souris légèrement.

on me tendit alors une fiolle qui contenait des pillune noir. j'en mis une dans la bouche mais au lieu de l'avaler je la jeta puis utilisa la technique de permutation.

Les quatre fire leur sceau puis firent aparaitre un tonneau la ou j'était il y a un centiemme de seconde, mais à ma place ils trouveront que des branches.

On dirai qu'ils ne se sont pas aperçut que je m'étais tiré et t'en mieus.

Je m'adossa a un arbre pendant que le quartet séloignait.

"Rien a faire je ne peut pas l'oublier, je deviendrai fort a ses coté!"

Je me dirrigea vers Konoha dans l'espoir de le trouver car je veut qu'il sache ce que je ressent pour lui même si cela n'est pas réciproque;

je veut qu'il sente que j'ai besoin d'etre a ses côtés.

**xXx**

J'ai du m'endormir un moment, qu'elle crétin!

Il fait jour, les oiseaux chante et je peut sentir la rosée du matin sur l'herbe.

Je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'aux frontière de Konoha:

Arrivé a Konoha je partis a la recherche de Naruto; arrivé devant chez lui je tapa a la porte, personne

"il doit etre au magasin de ramen)

J'alla donc au magasin de ramen il n'y était pas.

Je minquiète.

Alors je vais voir chez Sakura, elle ne répondie pas non plus.

Merde oû peuvent-ils etre?

en chemin je croise Lee

Gros sourcil, tu sais ou ce trouve Naruto et Sakura?

Ils sont a l'hopital. Je veut t'acompagné mais l'Hokage ma demandée de venir pour discuter de mon opération.

A l'hopital! Au non pourvu que Naruto n'est rien!

Sans dire au revoir a Lee je me précipita a l'hopital

Es que Naruto est lâ?

Naruto, alors Naru... à oui il est la le pauvre garçon chambre 307.

Non tout mais pas sa! Qu'es que j'ai fait? Une fois de plus je n'ai pensé qu'à moi j'ai eu beau essayé d'y remédier il y a toujours des conséquence!

Je couru comme jamais je couru jusquà la chambre 307. et la je le vis

Il était la, alongé sur sont lit emitouflé dans les dras. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond regardé evant eux. il était pâle.

Na...Naruto?

Il tourna sa tete vers moi.

Ques qui t'est passé?

Il ouvri alors la bouche puis prononçis c'est trois mots.

Qui êtes-vous?

: je me souvien plus du nom la honte XD

Voila il est 00h18 et je vien de finir mon 1er chapitre.

Sasuke: Malheur, ma réputation de type froid tombe a l'eau!

Naruto:TT j'ai pu dire que trois petit mots la série porte mon nom sa devré etre moi le héros et pourtant j'aparait juste a la fin c'est déguelasse

Moi: T'inquiète pas mon petit tu sera au centre de l'action au prochin chapitre si je fait la suite

Naruto: Ba moi jespère que tu fera la suite je suis ridicule la çç.

Voila jespère que cela vous à plu et je vous dis a bientôt! N'ésitez pas a mettre des comentaire :p


	2. Le choc psychologique

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennentà leur Auteur à qui je dis un grand **BRAVO**!

Résumer: un matin, Sakura anonceà Naruto Que Sasuke avait disparu...

Couple: SasuNaru!

Note: Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic j'espère que vous apprécierez!

Naruto:Ah! on va enfin savoir ce qui m'est arrivé!

Sasuke: Mouais t'as encore fait le baka pour te retrouver à l'hosto...

Naruto Pas du tout! et puis je ne te permets pas de dire ça!

Moi: Bon on commence?

* * *

**Quand les sentiments entrent en scène!**

**Chapitre 2:** Le choc psychologique! (point de vue de Naruto)

-... : Il est 5h00 du mat bienvenue sur radio baka la radio faite par les baka créée pour des bakas! Aujourd'hui entamons notre programme quotidien la sem...

-Naruto: "Rasengan!"

"BOUM!" (euh le réveil explose)

Ah! Y'en a marre maintenant de ce stupide réveil il reste bloqué sur cette station il est chiant!

Je me dirigeai vers mon frigo, pris une brique de lait puis me l'enfilai cul sec. Je passai ensuite aux toilettes puis enfin sortis de chez moi.

-Naruto: en route pour l'entraînement ensuite je dois manger avec Iruka sensei!

Je sortis donc de chez moi et me dirigeai vers la salle d'entraînement. Puis dans la salle je sortis d'un vieux coffre une poupée grandeur nature de Sasuke.

-Naruto: Aujourd'hui je vais te massacrer! car tu es fort plus fort que moi mais un jour je te battrai! L'ermite pervers m'a interdit d'avoir recours au "Rasengan" car c'est dangereux et puis il m'a dit que si je l'utilisais encore une fois contre toi il ne m'apprendrait plus jamais de technique!

Aller j'y vais!

**xXx**

Pfiou je me suis éclaté! je vais manger maintenant Iruka sensei doit m'attendre!

-... : Naruto tu es là?

Sa... Sakura-chan vient me chercher! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

-Naruto: Oui je suis là je viens de finir mon entraînement!

-Sakura: je dois te parler d'urgence, je te propose un rendez-vous si tu accepte de m'écouter.

-Naruto: Ok je t'écoute qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Sakura: voilà; Sas... sasuke-kun a disparu! Il s'est enfui de Konoha!

-Naruto: Quoi? non, pourquoi?

-Sakura: il veut devenir plus fort j'ai essayer de l'en empêcher mais je n'y suis pas arrivée... Je t'en prie, va le chercher!

-Naruto: ...

-Sakura: Naruto? qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, je sens la rage monter, je suis furieux pourquoi il s'est tiré? Je, non je ne veux pas! je...

-Naruto(fou de rage): SASUKE!

**xXx**

Je rouvre les yeux peu a peu, je ne sens plus ma tète, je ne sais pas ou je me trouve. je, je suis allongé? Pourquoi?

Qui je; Qui suis-je? Comment je me suis retrouvé ici? Qui est cette jeune filleà côté de moi en train de pleurer?

-Naruto: Pourquoi pleurez-vous?

-Sakura: Naruto tu va bien? Tu t'es réveillé?

-Naruto: Naruto? Qui est-ce ?

-Sakura (retient ses larmes): Tu t'appelle Uzumaki Naruto ici c'est l'hôpital tu as perdu la mémoire. Je suis Haruno Sakura.

-Naruto: Naruto... Sakura? Que m'est-il arrivé?

-Sakura: Tu as eu un choc psychologique d'après le docteur tu ne te souviens vraiment pas?

-Naruto: Je... Non. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Sakura (sanglote): Je suis désolée tout est de ma faute!

Quelqu'un entre dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte violemment.

-... : Na, Naruto? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Je me retourne alors vers la personne.

-Naruto: Qui êtes vous?

* * *

Moi: Voila le chapitre 2! jespère qu'il vous a plu! (je sens que je vais me dépécher de faire le troisième...) 

Naruto: Ouff je suis bien apparu cette fois ça me convient

Sasuke: Baaaaka on n'a pas vraiment avancé dans l'histoire...

Naruto:Oh ça va hein arrête avec tes Baaaaka!

Sasuke: On dit baka à un baka je ne vois pas le problème

Naruto: La ferme c'est toi le baka!

Sasuke (indifférent): En tout cas l'auteur vaut pas mieux.

Moi: Rassure toi mon petit Sasu-chan tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises... Niarf Niarf

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3!

(-- Merci à ma TRES CHERE soeur de m'avoir corriger mes fautes TT

- Maeve fantaisie: M'avoir corrigé e accent aigu!

-Moi: TT)


	3. La décision de Sasuke!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à leur auteur à qui je dis un grand **BRAVO**!

Résumer: Sasuke décide de s'occuper de Naruto.

Couple: SasuNaru!

Note: Voici le troisième chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais à partir du prochain il y aura de l'action, promis!

Sasuke: J'espère...

* * *

**Quand les sentiments entrent en scène!**

**Chapitre 3:** La décision de Sasuke!

Naruto: Qui êtes-vous?

Sasuke: Mais voyons, je suis Sasuke! Tu ne me reconais pas Baka?

Naruto: Non, c'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre.

Sasuke (s'énerve, crit): Tu te moques de moi?

Sakura : Arrête; il a perdu la mémoire suite à ton départ. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu! Mais je m'inquiète pour Naruto...

Naruto: Enchanté, D'aprés la jeune fille, je m'appelle Naruto.

Sasuke (tombe sur les genoux en contemplant Naruto): Comment; comment c'est arrivé?

Sakura: C'est arrivé quand je lui ai appris que tu avais quitté le village. Il a poussé un hurlement, puis s'est effondré, et en se réveillant il avait oublié jusqu'à son prénom...

Sasuke (sourit tristement puis marmonne): Alors c'est encore ma faute...

A ce moment là, la porte fit "Toc Toc". Puis Lee entra dans la pièce:

Lee: Sakura, je viens de la part de l'hokage-sama, il faut que tu viennes la voir avec Naruto... Sasuke tu es rentré! Quel soulagement!

Sasuke: Oui... Je vais aller la voir avec eux.

**xXx**

Nous voici donc dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle osculte Naruto pendant que Sakura et Sasuke lui racontent ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tsunade: C'est donc ça... Eh bien jeune homme, je ne te félicite pas. C'est comme si Naruto s'était enfermé en lui.

Meme moi je ne peux rien faire pour lui. C'est grave, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire...

Sasuke: Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire; c'est de ma faute donc je ne le quitterai pas avant qu'il soit comme avant.

Tsunade: Je n'en atendais pas moins de toi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être tenté par Orochimaru. Néanmoins, le fait que tu te rendes compte de ton erreur est une bonne chose.

Sasuke: ...

Tsunade: Naruto, tu resteras avec Sasuke jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la mémoire, compris?

Naruto: Bien, Hokage-sama.

Silence stupéfait...

Tsunade: Je préférais encore quand tu m'appelais Tsunade la vieille...

Sasuke: Naruto on y va .

Naruto: J'arrive, Sasuke-san.

Sasuke: ...

**xXx**

Nous sommes à présent dans la maison de Sasuke.

Naruto: C'est bien rangé chez toi. Tes parents sont très bien ordonnés, tu as de la chance Sasuke-san.

Sasuke: Je t'ai dit de m'appeller Sasuke tout court. Je vis seul, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit...

Naruto: Oh, pardon je ne savais pas; ou bien je le savais mais je l'ai oublié aussi. Excuse moi.

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Naruto: Je voulais te demander, quelle genre de relation entretenions-nous? Etions-nous amis?

Sasuke: ...Plus ou moins; on était rivaux mais comme nous avons été seuls tous les deux, au fond, on se comprenait.

Naruto: Je m'en veux, ça doit être pénible pour toi de devoir m'expliquer que j'adore les ramens, ou encore ton passé, alors que je le savais... J'aimerais me souvenir.

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état là.

Naruto: Si j'ai perdu la mémoire au moment ou j'ai appris que tu avais quitté le village sans m'en parler, c'est que tu dois être important à mes yeux.

Sasuke: Je n'en sais rien.

Naruto: En tout cas même si je n'ai plus de souvenir je ressens un profond respect envers toi.

Sasuke: Euh... merci. Il est temps de dormir. Dors dans le lit, je vais sur le canapé.

Naruto: Merci, bonne nuit Sasuke.

Sasuke: ...

Dans le rêve de Naruto:

...: Naruto... Naruto...

Naruto: Qui est là?

...: Moi aussi tu m'as donc oublié?

Naruto: Désolé, peux tu me rappeler qui tu es?

Kyûbi: Voyons, je suis ta conscience ( si on veut...), toi et moi partageons le meme corps! Tu dois te reposer, maintenant.

Je prend le relais...

* * *

Moi: Oulàlà j'ai encore pondu un drôle de truc, là... C'était censé se finir.

Sasuke: Bah bravo; Kyûbi n'était pas censé intervenir, non?

Naruto (possédé par Kyûbi): Moi aussi, je voulais participer!

Moi: Bon... donc j'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent!

A bientôt!


	4. Kyûbi passe a l'action

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à leur auteur à qui je dis un grand **BRAVO**!

Résumer: Sasuke décide de s'occuper de Naruto.

Couple: SasuNaru!

Note: Voici le quatrième chapitre. J'ai eu du mal a le faire celui là de plus un ptit virus avais décider d'eménager dans mon PC adoré donc j'ai perdu toute mes données TT.

Adieu J-PoP et autres Japanime. Enfin j'ai passé deux journée a tout récupérer. Voili voilou amusez vous bien vec ce chapitre!

* * *

**Quand les sentiments entrent en scène!**

**Chapitre 4:** Kyûbi passe a l'action

Kyûbi: Tu dois te reposer, maintenant. Je prend le relais...

Naruto se réveilla d'un coup, on peut reconnaître les traits de Kyûbi le renard a neuf queux sur sont visage: Les yeux rouge en fente, les moustaches sur ces joues. Le renard a prit possession du corps de Naruto...

Il sortit par la fenêtre et disparut au loin.

Quelque heures plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla. Il vit le lit vide de Naruto:

Sasuke: naruto tu es ou?

pas de réponce...

Sasuke: Ou a-t-il bien pu passé?

Sasuke décida d'allé voir chez le vendeur de râmen en espérant pouvoir trouver son petit protéger.

Non il n'était pas là, alors il se mis a chercher dans tout les recoins de la ville.

De son coté, Kyûbi se dirigea vers l'Hokage en se dirigeant grâce a son odorat.

arriver devant chez Tsunade:

Shikamaru: Hey Naruto qu'es tu fou là à cette heure si?

Naruto (possédé)(le regard fou): Adresse moi encore une foie la parole et tu ne pourras plus jamais rien dire...

Naruto poursuivra son chemin tandis que Shikamaru ne bougea pas

Shikamaru (dans sa tête): Quelle est cette expression sur son visage... Il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Naruto arriva devant le bureau de l'hokage. Il ouvrit la porte; à l'intérieur se trouve Tsunade ainsi que 5 ninjas.

Tsunade: Naruto on ta jamais appris à...

elle arrêta de parler d'un coup regardant fixement le jeune garçon.

Tsunade: attrapez le vite! dit-elle. Elle avais tout de suite compris que se n'était pas le Naruto qu'elle connaisses mais le démon renard.

Les ninjas s'exécutaient sans comprendre.

Naruto (possédé): Hey, vous pensez vraiment pouvoir m'attraper si facilement?

D'un coup les cinq ninjas furent propulsé à travers les murs de la pièce. Aucune technique, aucun signes, Kyûbi avais seulement libéré une partie de son chakra.

Naruto (possédé): C'est vous l'Hokage?

Tsunade: Qu'es que tu manigance encore? Que me veuts-tu?

Kyûbi: Je veut deux choses: Les rouleaux de techniques interdites, puis il écarquilla les yeux et avec un sourire sadique, puis vous tuer ainsi que détruire ce village! Ou bien la supression des sceaux qui m'emprisonnent.

Oh oui vous auriez du tuer ce bébé dans lequelle on m'avais enfermé mais personne n'osa le faire, personne n'osa tuer la progéniture de ce fumier qui a réussi a me sceller...

Tsunade: Je ne te laisserai pas faire, ni moi ni personnes!

Kyûbi regarda Tsunade un instant

Kyûbi: Tu veut les appeler? Vasy je vous tuerai tous en même temps!

Tsunade murmura quelques mots puis, en une seconde tout les ninjas à partir des moyenne classe apparurent.

Kyûbi sortit du bureau puis arriva à la place du village se retournât puis dit:

Kyûbi: comme au bon vieux temps...

Les ninjas se mirent a composer des signes en regardant Naruto qui, lui libéra tout son chakra d'un coup.

Tout les ninjas attaquèrent en même temps dans un nuage de poussière.

Le renard n'était plus là, la foule regardât aux alentour lorsque soudain derrière eux une voix se fit entendre:

Naruto (possédé): vous continuez?

Il tenais entre ces main le corps de Tsunade. Elle était vivante mais inconsciente.

La foule ne bougea plus, tout le monde fixa Naruto du regard l'aire terrifier.

Naruto (possédé): Alors vous attaqué pas? Très bien alors c'est a moi!

Du shakra jailli du corps de Naruto et format une immense mace autour de lui. Il avais sortit une quantité phénoménal de shakra.

Kyûbi (le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles l'aire psychopate): Je remercie le gamin de m'avoir apprit cette technique car c'est avec ça que vous allez mourir!

La masse de chakra se mit en mouvement puis format un nombre incalculable de sphère.

Kyûbi: "_Rasengan "_

* * *

Voilou pour ce chapitre jespère qu'il vous à plus. Je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews! A bientot 


End file.
